Mr November
by strayphoenix
Summary: Scott takes Jean on a date. To the park. The ball park. Yankee Stadium to be more exact. Oneshot.


"Scott! Where are you taking me?" she laughed.

"On a date, Jean. I said that already"

"But why must you blindfold me?"

"It's a surprise" was his obvious answer.

Jean wanted to take off the blindfold and watch the road go by or watch the handsome features on her boyfriends face but didn't. Being a telepath, she got so few surprises. She sure wasn't going to ruin this one.

After what seemed to Jean like a never-ending five minutes, the car finally stopped. She squirmed in her seat as she heard Scott get off of the car.

"Can I take it off now?" she asked excitedly.

"Not yet, sweetie. Give me two minutes"

"But Sco-ott…"

"Two minutes"

He kissed the top of her head and Jean was left to pout alone in the red convertible.

In literally two minutes, Scott was back and he helped her out of the car.

"Now?"

"Not yet"

He walked her to the destination, making her make useless turns just to disorient her. Jean was indeed disoriented but also very irked.

"Scott if we're not there in one minute, I'm taking this off whether we're there or not!"

"Relax, Jean. We're here"

And in one swift motion, he removed the blindfold that kept Jean's eyes captive from the light.

She blinked a few times at the sudden brightness after being in the dark so long. When she assessed her surrounding, she gasped and threw her arms around Scott's neck for a hug.

"Yankee Stadium? Oh, thank you Scott! How did you ever manage this?"

"Friends in high places?" he tried.

"Don't tell me you snuck us in here and expected me to shield us from humans with my mental powers?"

Scott looked flabbergasted.

"Jean, who do you think I am? Of course not!"

Then he added with a sly smile, "I asked Forge to make me a gizmo to do that"

Jean threw her head back and laughed, that laugh that Scott couldn't help but love.

"C'mon. Our date awaits us" and he moved her in the direction of the picnic basket and blanket he had set up just behind second base.

Jean took his arm and they proceeded with their date.

Scott took out some plastic containers and a small portable radio. He opened them to reveal pasta with chicken and tomato sauce, one of Jean's favorites. Jean gave him a kiss.

"Scott, you made this?"

"With some help from the mansion's female population"

She laughed again and attempted to peer into the basket but Scott shut it.

"The rest of dinner is a surprise"

"You and your surprises…" she chuckled.

They both talked as they ate the pasta and Scott pulled out a bottle of red wine for them, courtesy of Logan. He then turned on the radio to one of their favorite stations.

Once they were done, Scott pulled out dessert which was chocolate cheesecake with whipped cream. They both took a piece and then kissed. They didn't kiss for long however, and parted to laugh as they tasted the chocolate on one another.

As they were half way through the delicious treat, the DJ's voice came up on the radio.

_**-We have a special dedication this hour. This next song is from Scott to Jean with the following poem attached:**_

"_**We may be going through tough times now, **_

_**and we might always be, **_

_**but in the end, everything will be OK**_

_**because it'll just be you and me.**_

_**Will you be my wife?"**_

_**Here's 'You and Me' by Lifehouse-**_

Jean looked ready to cry. She took Scott's face in her hands as the tears seeped out.

"Do you really mean it?"

He placed his hands over hers, "Would I be asking you if I didn't?"

She gave him a deep kiss and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Oh, Scott! Yes! I will!"

"I had a feeling you'd say that" he laughed

"Oh my God! We have so many things to plan! We have ti get catering and invitations and a place for the reception and…"

"Shhhhh…" he laughed at her as he put a finger over her lips. "We can do all that later. Now, let's just dance"

"What?" she laughed through her tears. "No ring?"

"Almost forgot" he smiled.

He reached back into the basket and pulled out a box. He showed her the small diamond and slipped it onto her finger as tears started to fall from his own eyes. He then got up, pulled her to her feet and gave her a beautiful kiss.

Then they danced.

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_All of the things that I want to say _

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping inwards you got my head spinning _

_I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

_You and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive…_

"Jean?"

"Yeah Scott?"

"You might want to look down"

Jean took her head off Scott's chest and looked down to see Yankee Stadium as a bright little circle among all the other lights of New York.

"Oops" she smiled.

She gently lowered them down back onto the field.

"Oh Scott, thank you. Nothing could make this night any better"

"Want to bet, miss?"

Scott and Jean started at the unfamiliar voice. But what really made them start was who the voice belonged to.

"Oh my God! You're Derek Jeter!" squealed Jean.

Standing in his Yankee's uniform, stood Derek Jeter with a glove and ball in his hand.

"Scott!" Jean turned around to her fiancé, "Scott! It's Derek Jeter!"

"I couldn't help overhear that there's going to be a wedding"

"Scott! He knows we're getting married!"

"Jean, I can hear him" he laughed.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Jeter?"

"I was going to do a little practicing. I don't like going during the day. It's a little too crowded"

"Can I have an autograph?" Jean asked excitedly.

"Well, I was going to practice with this ball…"

He laughed and pulled out a pen, scribbled his signature on the ball and tossed it to Jean.

She let out a little shriek when she caught it.

Through all this Scott looked a little bit uneasy but smiled at Jean nonetheless.

"Well, since I see that the field is occupied tonight (and I no longer have a ball), I guess I can always come back tomorrow. It was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs.…"

"Summers, please" Scott finished for him.

Derek Jeter smiled and touched his cap. Then he turned around and left the field.

"Scott! We met Derek Jeter! We got his autograph!" Jean waved the ball in his face.

Scott took it from her, the look of uneasiness still painted across his face.

"There's just one thing that bothers me…"

Jean's face mirrored his as she picked up what he was thinking.

"Forge's gizmo only shields us from humans…"

"You don't think that he's a…"

They stood looking at each other in awed silence for a few seconds before Scott reached into his pocket and pulled out the little electronic ball.

They both laughed.

"You didn't turn it on? Scott you're such an idiot!"

"If that's the case we really must be cutting our date short…"

Jean looked behind her just as a security guard passing by caught sight of her red hair.

"Indeed we must" she smiled. She grabbed on to Scott's arm as he began to run back in the direction of the car. Jean levitated the picnic basket into the air and grabbed it as she ran by.

"You can't just shield us from him with your powers?"

"Now what fun would that be?" she responded mischievously.

They made it to Scott's car and Scott slammed the accelerator as some guards came shouting after them.

After a few minutes of driving, Jean picked up on a random thought from Scott and gently smacked his arm.

"What was that for?" he asked her, not taking his eyes off the road.

"You organized the thing with Derek Jeter too, didn't you?"

"Actually, Forge did"

"Jeez, maybe I should be marrying Forge instead"

Scott looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"You can't marry Forge!"

Jean smiled at his outburst.

"And why not?"

"He's got no last name"

They both laughed at the comment and Scott resumed to watching the road.

"But, still, you liked meeting Derek?"

"Of course" she said, "But this night would have been perfect even without Mr. November"

She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Scott turned his head so that they could really kiss and almost crashed into a car in the other lane.

And even if he had, he would have died the happiest man on the planet.

* * *

I know that it's not that easy to get into Yankee Stadium even when closed (trust me, my mom and I have tried) but just pretend it is and enjoy the story.

X-Men are not mine, Yankee stadium and the Yankee's are not mine, 'You and Me' is not mine, and Derek Jeter is not mine (and if he was, my mom would have fought me to the death for him. And won)

* * *

Hope you liked Mr. November (even though the story takes place in August). 


End file.
